


There's a world I need to know

by BabyBottlePop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Louis, Daddy Harry, Diapers, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Infantilism, Insecure Louis, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, daddy nick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: When Louis is apprehended by the police for stealing, it is discovered that he is a classified Little living in an abandoned gas station. Instead of sending him to jail, he is matched with two parental doms who are intent on showing him how good having a family can be.





	1. Chapter 1

When Louis had woken up this morning, the last thing he’d imagined was that he would be taken to the police station, all because he had tried to have breakfast. 

 

Louis knew that stealing was wrong, he did! But there were so many boxes of cereal on the store shelf. Surely they wouldn’t miss just one box? Apparently he had been wrong, because the manager had called the cops and an officer had brought him here. 

 

The good thing was that he wasn’t in a cell, yet. Instead, he was asked many questions by a man named Officer Payne (Just call me Liam, he had said). Liam was pretty nice, as far as police officers went. He had given Louis a new set of clothes to wear, a vast improvement from his damp pee smelling pants and grubby shirt. Liam had also given him a plate of crackers and a juice box to snack on. 

 

Because of the officer’s kindness, Louis was honest with him. He confessed that he slept in the abandoned gas station on Boyton Avenue. He admitted that his mom and stepdad died in an accident a few years ago, and that he had lived with his biological dad up until a few weeks ago, when he decided to leave. Louis didn’t like his biological dad, he made sure Liam knew that.

 

Finally, after dozens of questions and ten crackers, Louis asked when he was going to be taken to jail. 

 

Liam sighed, shuffling some paperwork aside. 

 

“Here’s the thing Louis. We’ve found you in the system, and it says your classification is a Little.” Liam said. “We don’t send Little’s to jail, that’s not how the justice system works.”

 

Louis blinked uncomprehendingly. “So I’m not in trouble?”

 

“Stealing food isn’t a horrendous crime either way,” Liam said. “You won’t be punished by the law, but that doesn’t mean a few other things need fixing. You were stealing because you were hungry, and you were hungry because you have no home.”

 

“I have a home,” Louis claimed softly, fiddling with the sleeves of his jumper. 

 

“An abandoned gas station isn’t a home Louis,” Liam told him. “By law, a Little needs either a Mommy or Daddy Dom after turning sixteen, unless the Little’s biological family says otherwise.”

 

Louis panicked at the officer’s words. “I’m not going back to my dad.”

 

“You’re seventeen, which means you have the right to cut all ties with your biological family. However, you still need a Mommy or Daddy.”

 

“I won’t steal again! I don’t need a Mommy or Daddy, really!”

 

“Don’t worry Louis, everyone involved with your case has your best interests at heart. For now you stay here and finish your juice and crackers.”

 

Liam left the room with his file, leaving Louis quite frightened. As the minutes ticked by, he cursed himself for being so careless, so thoughtless. Now these people were going to send him away with strangers, and no doubt he would still be a prisoner either way. 

 

Well, he couldn’t let that happen. 

 

Cramming the last cracker into his mouth, Louis rose from his seat and walked over to the door. He rested his hand on the handle and slowly turned it, heart beating in excitement when it opened easily. 

 

Louis poked his head out the door, sighing in relief when the hallway was empty. He tried to remember how to get out of the building. They had walked down a lot of hallways and gone down two sets of stairs, so he definitely needed to head up. 

 

When he rounded a corner, the last thing Louis expected was to slam face first into a tall and warm figure. 

 

“Woah,” Large hands grabbed his shoulders and steadied him. “Are you alright?”

 

Louis stared back into concerned green eyes that belonged to a man who was a head taller than him, with a soft face and brown curls. He was unable to respond at first, dazed from the unexpected run in with this man. 

 

“Louis, what are you doing out here? I told you to stay in my office.”

 

They weren’t alone. Liam was standing behind the man, and there was one other man as well. Louis had three people surrounding him now, so there went his means of escaping the station. 

 

When it was clear Louis was not going to answer, Liam sighed and patted his shoulder. “I was just on my way back. I have two people for you to meet, Harry Styles and Nick Grimshaw. We’re all going to head back to my office and have a little chat, yeah?”

 

Louis looked between the three of them frantically as comprehension clicked into place. “I already said I didn’t need a Dom!” 

 

The Little stepped closer to Liam, shying away when the two new doms eyed him eagerly. 

 

“I know you’re frightened Louis, but this is the best thing for you right now. Come along, back to my office.”

 

Liam held his wrist, tugging him along through the hallway until they were back to his office. Louis was sat back in his original seat. The curly haired man whom he had run into took the chair next to him, and the other man with a tall quiff stood next to him. 

 

Louis could feel his face burning as he felt everyone’s eyes on him. He pulled the sleeves of his new jumper over his hands, twisting his fingers together nervously. The curly haired dom held out a hand.

 

“Louis, my name is Harry and this is my husband Nick.”

 

Both men were smiling kindly at him, but Louis could only stare warily at the hand that Harry  held out to him. 

 

“Harry and Nick are good friends of mine,” Liam informed him. “They’ve also been looking for a Little boy to take care of for quite sometime now. You’re going to live with them for awhile, and they will take very good care of you.”

 

Louis felt his face crumple. “B-But I said-”

 

“Legally a Little is not authorized to live without a parental dom,” Liam reminded him. “And I would hate to send you to a group home for littles, as they’re overcrowded and understaffed. Harry and Nick would give you lots of attention and care, which is why I specifically called them.”

 

“Liam’s right,” Nick spoke up for the first time. “We  _ would _ take very good care of you, Love. Harry and I only want to help you, we would never do  _ anything _ to hurt you.”

 

Louis thought hard about it, chewing the top of his thumb. His eyes were wet with tears and his nose dripped. He stared up at the people who were going to take him away, wondering how on earth he was going to get out of this one. 

 

* * *

 

“Now,” Liam cleared his throat. “Harry and Nick are with a Little Care Worker right now, signing your custody paperwork. You’re going to be seeing a psychologist once a week, and a Little Care Worker will stop by frequently to make sure you adjust to your new living environment as well as possible.”

 

“All I did was take some cereal,” Louis responded glumly. Now he was stuck with two strangers for the time being, until he could find a way out. Louis didn’t like strangers, nor did he like being forced into things. 

 

“This will be good for you Louis, you’ll see. You won’t need to worry about finding food anymore, or being all alone. Your body won't always be on the defense anymore, and you’ll finally be able to relax and just have fun.”

 

When Harry and Nick came back from signing the paperwork, Louis was sent out of the room for the time being.

 

Louis was meant to stay in the waiting area outside of Liam’s office while he had a private chat with Nick and Harry. This time there was a grumpy looking officer who was keeping an eye on him, and Louis didn’t want to make him angry so he stayed put. 

 

Several minutes later, the door opened and the doms emerged, both looking rather happy. 

 

“Come on Louis, let’s head home,” Harry said. His hands twitched as if he were going to try and pick Louis up, but he thought better of it and placed a hand on his back. They started to make their way out of the building, and Louis felt slightly dazed. 

 

“Hold on a moment,” Nick said, stopping in the middle of the hallway. “The drive is about half an hour. Louis, why don’t you use the pott- the restroom before we go.”

 

Face burning, Louis went into the nearby bathroom. He was only wearing the gray sweatpants and sweater that Liam had provided him with, nothing underneath. He wondered if the dom couple would make him wear diapers. That would be embarrassing, but no doubt they would find out pretty fast that Louis had a hard time holding it in.

 

“All set?” Harry asked when he emerged from the restroom. Louis didn’t humor him with a reply, still in shock and feeling rather panicked about what was happening to him. He was led out of the building and to the big parking lot, so a nice looking black car. 

 

When the back door of the car was opened and Louis was what was inside, he blanched. 

 

“No, I’m not sitting in that,” He said, shaking his head and taking a step back. 

 

“Louis, carseats are really recommended for the safety of Littles,” Nick told him, frowning. 

 

“No,” Louis repeated, not moving any closer to the car. There was something awfully demeaning about sitting in a contraption that buckled you in tightly, limiting your mobility. This carseat looked brand new, colored red and contrasting nicely against the black leather seats of the car. 

 

“Would it help if I sat next to you?” Harry offered. “It’s okay to be scared Darling, but we won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

“It really is for the best,” Nick added. “If we were to get into an accident, you wouldn’t be protected properly if you weren’t sitting in it.”

 

Louis’ gaze altered back and forth between them for a moment. He saw the firmness underneath their gentle tones, and he knew that they would continue to be persistent unless he complied. With a noticeable sigh, he inched toward the vehicle and began to climb in. 

 

Both of their faces lightened up. “Thank you Louis!” Harry praised, his hands guiding the Little to sit down properly in the carseat. Harry buckled the straps around his chest and in between his legs while Louis shifted uncomfortably. 

 

The car ride wasn’t as bad as Louis had feared. Harry sat next to him in the backseat, talking to him and offering him pieces of a tangerine. Louis eagerly accepted the delicious juicy fruit every time, smacking his lips together and waiting for more to be offered. 

 

“You see that big building, Louis?” Nick asked, pointing to the right twenty minutes into the ride. “That’s where I work. I’ll be taking the week off though, so I can spend more time with you and Harry.”

 

Louis didn’t quite understand why the dom would take time off work just to spend time with him. Harry pressed another slice of tangerine to his lips and he accepted it, staring thoughtfully out the window for awhile, trying his best to avoid all conversation directed at him.

 

They pulled into a paved driveway that led to a well kept two story home. There were rose bushes and a pretty little pond in the front, and Louis briefly wondered if there were any fishies living there. He  _ almost _ asked...almost. 

 

When the car engine was shut off, Harry unbuckled him and Nick opened his side of the car door. Louis slipped out, stumbling only a little as his feet touched the pavement. Louis stared at the house with slight admiration, as it was quite the contrast from the gas station. 

 

Harry touched his arm, eyes shining excitedly. “Come on baby, come see your new home!”

 

* * *

 

“This is the kitchen,” Nick said, leading them into the first room of the house. It was moderate sized, with a table to fit four people. Everything was neat and tidy, the sink clear of dishes and the counters containing no clutter. Louis caught sight of a high chair tucked away in the corner of the room, and his heart almost skipped a beat. 

 

“I absolutely love cooking,” Harry spoke up. “But especially baking. What’s your favorite dessert, Louis? Cookies, cake, pie?”

 

Chocolate chip cookies was hanging off the tip of his tongue, but Louis only shrugged and fiddled with his sleeves again. 

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Harry promised. “And we’ll make some yummy treats together.”

 

They moved onto the den, where there was a gated off fireplace, a comfy sofa, and two armchairs. There was also a big TV, and Louis decided that he definitely wouldn’t mind trying it out. 

 

Finally they finished the first floor and made it to the stairs. 

 

Nick tilted Louis’ chin so that they were looking at one another. “The stairs are wooden and slippery, so as a rule we don’t want you using them by yourself. If you want to go upstairs or downstairs, you can just tell one of us.”

 

Louis had the sinking feeling that this would be the first of many ‘rules’. 

 

“This is me and Nick’s room,” Harry said. Their bed was king sized, topped with many blankets and a fluffy comforter. There were some bookshelves, a TV smaller than the one downstairs, and a connected bathroom. There was also a bassinet large enough to fit a little at the end of the bed. Louis’ mouth dropped open, unable to imagine himself sleeping in such a thing, but at the same time something along the feeling of desire twitched in his tummy. 

 

They noticed his gaze. 

 

“Being in a new place can be scary,” Harry told him. “So we have that in case you want to sleep in our bedroom for the first few nights. Of course we’d also like you sleeping in here when you’re sick or hurt.”

 

“Now, are you ready to see your room?” Nick asked, his hand pausing by the handle for a dramatic effect. He finally opened it, and he and Harry stood back to allow Louis into the room first. 

 

As he surveyed the room, surprisingly the first word that came to mind was  _ comforting _ . The room was illuminated with sunlight coming from the three large windows. The walls were light blue, but there were yellow stars patterned on the ceiling, and several pictures on the wall. There was a bin that looked like it contained toys, and a closet that probably had clothes. 

 

There was also a changing table, which answered Louis’ question about diapers, but Louis only studied it for a moment before his attention was turned to the crib. 

 

The wooden bars were a sleek, rich, dark brown. The mattress padding inside was mint green, and the crib liner along the bottom of the bars had a sailboat pattern. It matched the mobile that hung above the crib, with tiny colorful boats and fish. 

 

“It’s not fully finished yet,” Harry explained. “We figured that you could help us. We can go shopping and pick out some blankies, more toys, and clothes. Right now we just have the essentials.”

 

Louis was having some trouble processing the whole thing. On one hand, he didn’t feel comfortable putting his life in the hands of two people whom he hardly knew. They seemed nice enough, but he literally hadn’t even known them for a full day.

 

But on the other hand, it was so nice. Louis had never had a crib, nor any toys from what he could remember, at least when he lived with his biological dad. Just the mere thought of having something like this room brought tears to his eyes. 

 

“This, this is-” Louis swallowed. “You mean this room might be mine?”

 

“This room  _ is _ yours,” Nick corrected him. “You have this nice crib for naps and night-nights, lots of fun toys for playtime, and soon you’ll also have plenty of clothes and even  _ more _ toys. It’s all for you, Love.”

 

He was speaking to Louis as if he were a baby, but it was nice. The dread was slowly dissipating from Louis’ mind, and he actually entertained the idea of living in this room, in this house, with these doms. 

 

* * *

Once the grand tour of the house was complete, Harry announced that it was bathtime. His hands did that twitching thing again, like he wanted to pick Louis up, only this time he actually followed his heart. Louis squeaked in surprise when he was lifted up by the armpits, legs automatically wrapping around the taller man’s waist. 

 

They went into the bathroom that was connected to Harry and Nick’s room. Louis stood in the doorway, watching rather warily as Harry began filling up the tub with water. The more he thought about it, the better the idea of a bath became. Louis had to admit that he was quite dirty and grimy, even with the new clothes he had received at the station. 

 

When Harry added bubbles into the tub, Louis couldn’t resist his interest, wandering further into the room to watch as a thick layer of white soapy bubbles covered the surface of the water. He reached out to touch the bubbles, unable to resist a smile when they popped. 

 

“Alright, let’s get you into the tub!” Harry said enthusiastically, beckoning Louis closer. “Arms up!”

 

Louis complied, and Harry slipped off his sweater with ease. However, Louis shied away from the dom’s hands when they touched his waistband, feeling the onset of panic. “Stop!”

 

“Louis,” Harry drew his hands back, but his green eyes were wide and serious. “I would never,  _ ever _ , touch you inappropriately. You have to trust me baby, Nick and I are parental doms, which means we only want to take care of you. We won’t ever hurt you, or touch you wrongly.”

 

“I- okay,” Louis nodded, “But I still don’t want you to see.”

 

“I can turn around while you take them off,” Harry negotiated. “But Louis, me and Nick will have to see eventually. We’ll need to clean down there, and change your nappies.” 

 

“But,” Louis shook his head desperately. His mind clouded over to when he still lived with his dad. He remembered the mean taunts, and the laughter. “But it’s  _ small _ .”

 

“What?” Harry looked confused for a moment, until his face flooded with comprehension. “Oh, oh Louis,  _ no _ . That’s normal love, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Littles...well, it’s natural for Little boys to have small willies.”

 

Louis felt terribly pathetic, sniffling and keeping his body halfway turned from the dom. 

 

“I don’t know who put the idea in your head that it’s something to be ashamed of,” Harry said, clearly disgusted with the thought. “But you need to know that Littles have different biological traits than other people. It’s normal to be smaller, and to not have body hair or muscle. You shouldn’t ever be self conscious about that.”

 

Harry seemed so sincere and upset. He certainly didn’t seem like he would laugh at Louis, and he clearly only wanted to help. 

 

“Okay,” Louis finally agreed, quietly. 

 

Harry slipped his sweatpants off, his gaze only lingering on Louis’ privates for a fraction of a second, seemingly unfazed. “There we go, all set. Let’s get you into the big warm tub so you can be all nice and clean.”

 

He helped Louis over the tall edge, and then Louis found himself sitting in water that reached a little above his waist, though the bubbles were piled all the way to his chest. The water felt so warm and comfortable, and he instantly felt the grime fade away from his skin. 

 

“We’ll have to buy some bath toys,” Harry mused, soaping up a washcloth with lavender smelling body wash. The dom was careful as he clean Louis’ body, being extra cautious around the scrapes and bruises that were a result of Louis living on his own and getting into lots of small accidents. 

 

Just as promised, Harry was quick and professional as he cleaned the more intimate parts of the Little’s body. He distracted Louis while he did so, talking about the prospect of bath crayons and other possible toys for the tub. 

 

The best part was having his hair washed. His locks had clumped together with grease and dirt from not having been washed in so long, and he swore that his head felt lighter after his hair was lathered in shampoo and rinsed out. 

 

When enough time had passed and the bubbles were just about completely gone, Harry pulled the drain and got a towel ready.

 

Harry wrapped the fluffy white towel around Louis and scooped him up, bringing him back to the master bedroom where Nick was waiting and setting him on the squishy bed. 

 

“Oh Nick, just look at this adorable baby!” Harry said, “So nice and clean now!”

 

Louis blushed self consciously as the couple looked down and admired him. He realized how different he must look. It had been weeks since he’d had a proper wash. His hair was no longer greasy now, and his skin was back it its normal lighter shade and free of dirt. 

 

“Did you have a nice bath Darling?” Nick asked him. “Did it have bubbles?”

 

“Lots of bubbles,” Louis murmured, smiling shyly. 

 

Louis didn’t really pay attention as Harry patted him dry with the towel. He was only caught off guard when his legs were suddenly parted and lifted up, a thick diaper slipped under his bottom. 

 

He whined, attempting to close his legs and roll away, but Harry and Nick were ready for him. 

 

Harry patted his leg. “Louis, you’ll feel much more comfortable in a nappy. I just need to rub a little cream down there, and we’ll be all done.”

 

Even if he wanted to, Louis couldn’t escape from the grip that Nick had on his upper arms. He flinched at the cold cream, choking back a sob from the strange and unfamiliar feeling of having someone’s hands on his genitals. 

 

“You’re being such a brave boy!” Nick praised as Harry closed the diaper, taping the sides securely. “Look at that, we’re all done!”

 

Louis wiped his eye with a fist. “It feels weird.”

 

It really did. Although it felt warm and secure, the thickness was still odd; his legs wouldn’t close all the way and walking would definitely feel strange. 

 

They dressed the Little in a longsleeved sleep sack, green with jungle animals on it. Now Louis definitely wouldn’t be able to walk. His problem was essentially solved when Nick picked him up in a cradle like hold, and they walked back to the nursery. 

 

Louis was feeling the wear down from today’s happenings. Otherwise he probably would have protested all of these new things happening to him. He wasn’t used to diapers, or baby clothes, or being carried around. 

 

They settled down in a rocking chair, Louis’ head pressed against the dom’s chest. He could feel the warmth and hear his steady heartbeat, an oddly comforting thing. 

 

“Here we are,” Harry said as he strided into the room a few moments later, a bottle in his hands. He handed it to Nick, who didn't waste any time in bringing the nipple to Louis' lips. Though he had never drank from such a thing before, Louis sleepily latched on and suckled a little. When a warm creamy substance assaulted his tongue, Louis eagerly sucked. Harry stroked his damp hair while Nick fed him. By the time the bottle was empty, his stomach was full and content.

 

They went back to the master bedroom then, and Louis could hardly keep his eyes open.

 

Life was such a strange thing, Louis thought to himself as he was lowered into the bassinet, which had been moved next to Harry’s side of the bed. Just this morning he has awoken on a cement floor in an abandoned building, stomach rumbling and pants damp. Now he was in an actual house, in warm fresh clothes and with a full tummy. 

 

The most strangest part of it all was that he had two people who appeared to care about him, a lot of their actions today were anything to go by. The more time that had passed throughout the day, the further away went the idea of trying to leave from this place. 

 

When Harry began to rub soothing circles on his tummy, Louis was disarmed of all thoughts and fears, drifting into the first comfortable sleep he’d had in a long time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, your comments on the last chapter were simply wonderful, I love you all very much! It definitely helped my mood!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter! (forgive me, I rushed the editing process a bit)

The sunlight was peeking through the curtains. There was a big hand resting on his tummy. It belonged to Harry, who was still in a deep sleep on the edge of the mattress, body turned so that it was facing the bassinet. He looked funny, with his messy curls sprawled halfway over his face. 

 

Now that Louis thought about it, why had he allowed himself to be treated so strangely last night? The most logical answer was that he had been dazed over the entire ordeal of yesterday. In reality, he shouldn’t just succumb to being treated like a baby. Subconsciously however, his mind whirled pleasantly at the thought of someone actually liking him, and taking care of him. 

 

But the hand on his tummy felt so nice. It was as if even in his sleep, Harry wanted to protect him. It brought out something foreign in Louis, as he stared hard at the dominant sleeping in his bed. There was an arm slipped around Harry’s waist, and it belonged to Nick who was behind him. 

 

Louis was well aware about his classification, but that didn’t mean he wanted to share it with others. He thought that his mum might not have minded it, and his step-dad too. But after their accident, Louis had to live with his dad at age fifteen. His dad did not appreciate his classification, which was discovered soon after his sixteenth birthday. 

 

The Little became aware of a discomfort, his lower regions were cold and wet. Louis had forgotten about the diaper, and he flushed at the thought of wetting himself in it while sleeping. 

 

At the realization of a wet diaper meaning a change, Louis squirmed uncomfortably. He understood that Harry (or Nick, for that matter) wouldn’t laugh at him. Despite this, the Little still felt embarrassed. A change would focus entirely on his privates, whereas during his bath they were hidden under the bubbles for the majority of the time, not to mention right now they were dirty and cold with pee. 

 

Louis debated getting out of the bassinet and cleaning himself off in the bathroom by himself. The only problem was that he couldn’t really move his legs around in the sleepsack, much less get out of the bassinet and walk to the bathroom. 

 

Apparently his squirming had awoken Harry, whose eyes slowly blinked open as he yawned. He removed his hand from Louis’ belly in order to stretch his arms. Then, once he was actually alert, the dom looked down at Louis. His entire face lit up when he did so, as if suddenly remembering that Louis was staying with them. 

 

“Hi Baby Boy,” He greeted softly, mindful of Nick still sleeping. “What are you doing up so early?”

 

Louis stared back at him, not sure what to say. Harry looked so happy that it was almost contagious. Louis might have smiled back at him if his diaper wasn’t so wet. 

 

Harry must have noticed his embarrassment and understood the issue. “I bet Louis would love to have a new clean nappy to start the morning with, wouldn’t he?”

 

“I can do it myself,” Louis disagreed softly, because realistically, who on earth would  _ want _ to change a dirty diaper?

 

“Even so, I’d like to do it for you instead,” Harry told him, already sliding out of the bed. Louis resisted the urge to squeak aloud when he saw that the dom was completely naked. Harry seemed to pay him no mind, pulling on a pair of pajama pants and rubbing the remains of sleep from his eyes. 

 

“There we go, all ready!” Harry strode over. He put his arms underneath Louis’ back and knees, lifting him up effortlessly. They began the journey to the- to Louis’ room. It was still so strange to think about a room being his very own, with toys and pretty colors, and a crib. 

 

“W-Wait, hold on a minute!” Louis said desperately as he was carried to the changing table. The padding of the table felt comfortable beneath his back, and above him there were shelves stocked full of diapers, lotions, cloths, wipes, and other accessories. 

 

“It’s alright Louis,” Harry ran a soothing hand through his hair. “I know you’re not used to it, but that’s what me and Nick are here for. Pretty soon you won’t give it a second thought, you just need to get used to it.”

 

Louis honestly didn’t think this would be something he would ever get used to, feeling anxious as his sleepsack and onesie were removed with ease. When Harry ripped off the tapes of the diaper, Louis automatically closed his knees together. 

 

“Relax Lou,” Harry said. It wasn’t said sternly, but there was a sort of gentle firmness his tone that had Louis complying. Even though his body relaxed, Louis’ mind was a complete mess as his diaper was removed, putting everything below his waist on display. 

 

He felt ashamed. Even at the quickest glance of Harry when he’d got out of bed, Louis had been how big he was down there, with hair and everything. It was humiliating to think about. Over and over he thought of the jeers and the mockery. It made his eyes well up, especially when he was rubbed with a wet wipe. He had been in a bit of a daze last night, but right now he was more aware than ever, and it was so demeaning.

 

He was such a pathetic little baby, one who couldn’t even hold in his pee. Louis wanted to get out of here, and go somewhere where he could live all alone with no judgement. 

 

“Louis, Love, please don’t be upset. We’re almost done, and then you can watch a bit of telly. Doesn’t that sound like fun? Then we’ll have a nice, yummy breakfast.”

 

The Little sniffed, tugging at one of his earlobes as thick cream was globbed all over and around his willy. Thankfully, just as Harry had said, it was soon over. A brand new diaper was slid underneath his bottom and taped up professionally. 

 

“You were so brave!” Harry praised, using a thumb to swipe the tears from his eyes. “Pretty soon you’ll be a pro at this!”

 

Louis tried to justify the swell of warmth in his tummy at the praise. He was just tired, and Harry’s voice had a weird effect on him. Harry was just weird, that’s all. Nick too as a matter of fact. 

 

“I wanna walk,” He told Harry, who lifted him off the table, but obliged by setting him down on the carpet. 

 

Louis gasped unexpectedly as he tried to walk, his thighs spread further apart from the thickness of his diaper. “I-I don’t like this!”

 

“You’ll get used to the feeling,” Harry assured him, but reached down to pick the Little up into his arms once again. “Soon it’ll feel so nice and snug and cozy!”

 

They went back to the master bedroom, where Nick was stretching and groaning sleepily. When he caught sight of them, he grinned. “There’s my boys, I was just about to go find you!”

 

“Morning Love,” Harry plopped Louis unexpectedly onto the bed and pecked Nick on the lips. “Since Louis was such a brave boy, I promised he could have a few minutes of TV. I’m going to shower, and you find something nice for Lou to watch, yeah?”

 

“I think we can manage that,” Nick smiled at Louis, taking the remote from the nightstand next to him and flicking on the television. He flipped through a few channels that were playing the news, finally stopping when there was a bright, talking, cartoon puppy on the screen. 

 

Louis felt awfully strange, sitting in the middle of the big bed wearing only a diaper. Nick sat himself up against the headboard, the sheets pooling down to his waist. He reached over to grasp Louis by the armpits, settling him into his lap. 

 

This whole being manhandled thing should really be getting on his nerves more, Louis thought to himself, but he settled unconsciously against the warm body, eyes hooked to the bright colors of the screen. 

 

Nick’s big hand rubbed circles over Louis’ bare tummy, sometimes coming up to run through his hair or scratch at his scalp. It felt so incredibly good, and he was so warm and content. Louis wasn’t used to being handled so  _ gently _ . He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been hugged before coming here, or even being praised. 

 

Harry emerged from the bathroom not too long later, his hair wrapped up in a fluffy towel wearing a fuzzy looking bathrobe. He looked funny, and Louis couldn’t resist a small smile. When Harry dropped the robe and began getting dressed the Little hardly paid attention this time, leaning back into Nick and closing his eyes his tummy was rubbed. 

 

* * *

 

_ “Louis has been living in that gas station for about two weeks now. The situation is still under investigation, but it appears that he ran away from his biological father. An investigator is heading over to his house this afternoon to question and determine if any abuse took place in the household. Running away is a very bold move for a Little, even for one who hasn’t gone into headspace yet.” _

 

_ Harry gripped Nick’s hand tightly. “What about the rest of his biological family?” _

 

_ “His mother and stepfather died in a car accident two years ago, when Louis was fifteen. He was sent to live with his biological father, even though he wasn’t a part of Louis’ life before that, which is one of the reasons I’m concerned. They were like strangers to one another, therefore he could have not taken Louis’ classification good heartedly.” _

 

_ The Little Caseworker managing the custody transfer was kind.  _

 

_ “You both seem like well qualified parental doms. Married for three years, a substantial amount of income, a three bedroom home. You both passed the Parental Dom exam with flying colors...and Mr. Styles, it says here that you’ve taken extra classes on Little Care?” _

 

_ “Right,” Harry nodded. “We both agreed that while Nick continued to work fulltime, I would keep home and only do some part time photography work once we had a Little. I wanted to make sure I was really prepared.” _

 

_ “Good, good.” The Little Careworker said. “Now, you’ll essentially be dealing with a little out of headspace right now. That means you’ll need to try and get him back in it as quickly as possible. He might think that he’s a big boy, but you’ll have to show him otherwise.” _

 

_ “We understand,” Nick said. “Of course we won’t force him into anything, but we’ll do our best to persuade him to let us take control.” _

 

_ Harry loved his husband so much. He, like Harry, understood what being a Daddy meant. Littles needed control, yes, but never force. It was all about building a trustful relationship, with negotiation and persuasion. _

 

_ “There’s nothing that gets in the way of putting Louis into your care,” The worker said. “Sign and date these papers, and you will have sole custody of Little Louis Tomlinson. Of course there’s also a form I can give you if you’d like to change his name as well.” _

 

_ Harry and Nick looked at each other, before Harry said, “We’ll keep his first name, but change his last to Grimshaw-Styles.” _

 

_ Within a few minutes, the forms were signed and it was done. For the first month an agent from the Little Care Worker’s service would stop by once a week to make sure things were going smoothly. There was also a Little Psychologist what Louis would begin to see twice a week as well.  _

 

_ They finally had a Little Boy.  _

  
  


* * *

 

Shopping had been an exhausting but fun ordeal, at least for Harry and Nick. They had only gone to a few stores, any more and Louis probably would have had a meltdown. 

 

It was great getting more of what they needed. The doms has made sure that their baby now had an abundance of clothes made just for Littles. Baby gowns, sweaters, onesies, footie pajamas, rompers, booties, the list went endlessly on. They didn’t really need to try everything on Louis, which was a definite good thing, knowing that he was a size small in Littles. Harry doubted Louis would have put up with being changed into dozens of outfits. 

 

After almost two hours at various clothing stores and then a light lunch at a family restaurant, Harry finally took Louis to a toy store while Nick went off to pick up some more supplies they would need for their home now that they had a Little to look after. 

 

The toy store had put Louis back into a better mood. He stared open mouthed at the many shelves filled with toys for Littles of all headspace ages. 

 

“Since Louis behaved so well while shopping for clothes, he can pick out two toys!” Harry told him enthusiastically. “Anything you want Baby, it’s all yours.”

 

Louis had seemed a bit unsure, as if he didn’t know where to even start, so Harry led him to an aisle that had a plethora of stuffed animals. It was a very common thing for a Little to have a comfort object, such as a blankie or a stuffie, and Harry wanted to encourage such behavior. 

 

“So many choices, huh?” Harry patted Louis’ back in sympathy when the poor Little continued to stare wide eyed at the toys. “What’s your most favorite animal in the world?”

 

Louis blinked a few times, scrunching up his nose. 

 

“Toys,” He said slowly. “I’ve never really…”

 

“Louis,” Harry crouched down to his level, looking him in the eye earnestly. “You’re a Little, which means toys are supposed to be a very big part of your life. It’s completely normal to play with toys, just like it’s normal to wear nappies and sleep in a crib. I need you to understand that Love, yes?”

 

Teeth gnawing on his lower lip, Louis finally took a step away from the dom, looking back toward the shelf of animals. He reached out and touched the head a stuffed polar bear. Its fur was as white as snow, and its eyes and nose were black as a piece of coal. 

 

“Do you want that one?” Harry asked, coming over to look at the tag. “This tag says his name is Chilly! Do you know why?”

 

Louis grinned, as that was an easy question. “Because he lives in the snow!”

 

“That’s right!” Harry agreed. “But I bet he would like to live in Louis’ crib much better than the snow.”

 

“I-,” Louis started, and then stopped, touching the bear once again. “Yes, maybe he would.”

 

* * *

 

 

Now it was late afternoon, and Louis was watching as Nick pushed plastic covers into all of the empty outlets, the scowl on his face adorable. 

 

“I wouldn’t stick anything in there,” He said indignantly. “I’m not stupid.”

 

Nick and Harry were in the process of ‘Little-proofing’ the house. All of the cabinets and drawers had locks on them, the doors had knob covers, and even the end tables had guards on the corners. 

 

“Of course you aren’t stupid,” Harry agreed as he fastened the last knob cover in place. “Nick and I just want to make sure you’re as safe as possible, that’s all.”

 

Right now Louis might not get into the cabinets or outlets, but once he was fully in his Little headspace, it would almost be a guarantee. Thankfully, even now, Louis would not be able to get past the Little-proofing devices. Littles’ motor skills didn’t work the same as other peoples’, even when out of their headspace. 

 

Louis reached a hand out to grasp the doorknob. He attempted to twist and open it, but the cover prevented him from getting it open. This appeared to have shocked him, and he let out a frustrated whine as he tried again. 

 

“Louis,” Nick caught his hands. “It’s okay. If you need to get somewhere, Harry and I will open the door for you.”

 

“But,” Louis shook his head. “Why can’t I do it?”

 

“Because your sweet little hands are meant to be playing with toys,” Nick told him matter of factly. 

 

“That’s not-” Louis started, but then he only shook his head wordlessly, clearly confused. His anger had faded for the most part, which was a good sign. 

 

“Look what we have here,” Nick, to make a point, led Louis by the hand over to where the newly bought bin of blocks was. He took the bin and dumped its entire contents onto the floor. “Why don’t you play blocks until dinner is ready. You can be a builder, doesn’t that sound like fun?”

 

Louis sank to his knees onto the carpet, staring at the blocks. He appeared to mull things over for a few seconds before tentatively reaching out to grab one. 

 

“He’s growing much more relaxed,” Harry murmured to Nick, watching as their Little began building the basis of a tower. “Do you think…?”

 

“He’ll fully regress soon,” Nick nodded, kissing Harry on the cheek. “You remember what the Little Care Worker said, we just have to keep doing what we’re already doing...let him know that we’re his Daddies.”

 

* * *

 

When dinner rolled around, Louis once again tried to resist the high chair. He had already wheedled his way out of it at breakfast and the restaurant, but if they kept letting it slide, Louis would never take them seriously as his doms. 

 

“You have two choices Louis,” Nick told him, voice serious. “You may sit in your high chair to have dinner using your own hands, or you may sit on my or Harry’s lap and be fed by us. Those are your choices, so please pick one before I choose for you.”

 

Louis looked scarlet now, though he blushed so much that both the doms were used to it by now. He twisted his fingers and fidgeted from the kitchen doorway. Just as Nick was about to speak, Louis mumbled something. 

 

“Speak up please,” Nick asked of him. 

 

“H-Highchair,” Louis answered, looking rather defeated. 

 

“There’s a good boy,” Harry came forward to pick Louis up before the Little worked himself up any further. “You’ll like the high chair, just see.”

 

The Little was stiff and rigid in Harry’s arms, but Harry removed the tray with ease, buckling Louis into the high chair before replacing the tray once again. Nick, in the meantime, had been filling a three sectioned plastic bowl with their boy’s meal. Sweet potato, baked beans, and elbow pasta, a perfect dinner for a hungry Little. 

 

Louis was underweight, especially for a Little. It was obvious that even before running away, his biological dad hadn’t been feeding him consistent, healthy meals. That was something they had discussed at the police station. They were going to take Louis for a physical soon, once he wa a bit more relaxed, to find out if there was any more damage that had been done. 

 

“Look Louis, Harry made such a nice dinner for you!” Nick set the bowl down on the tray, along with a rubber, soft tip infant spoon and a bottle of cold milk. 

 

The standard diet plan for a little was as follows: At least two solid meals and five to six bottles over a twenty four hour period. At least three of those bottles needed to contain Little formula, a concoction quite similar to actual infant formula, full of rich and nutritious vitamins. 

 

Louis stopped fidgeting at the sight of the food. He grasped the spoon and immediately dig into the sweet potatoes. Just before the food could reach his mouth, something was wrapped around his neck, causing the Little to jerk in surprise. 

 

“Just your bib Love,” Harry said, fastening the velcro of bib behind his neck. Louis grumbled a little, but once Harry left him alone he set about eating. His left hand was curled around the bowl, almost as if he was subconsciously guarding it. 

 

Harry and Nick exchanged a concerned look but kept quiet. They had come to a mutual agreement that it was best not to ask Louis questions about his biological dad or his old home until Louis’ psychologist could get a basis on just how badly affected he was. 

 

* * *

 

The second night went as pleasant as it could go given the circumstances. Louis hadn’t been as hungry this morning, so he only had to drink a bottle. To be honest he had to go potty, but not the type of potty that he wanted either of these men seeing. His plan was to get a moment alone and use the actual toilet, but that was proving to be difficult when he’s been watched like a hawk in the two days that he’s been here. 

 

Harry and Nick must have noticed, because after his bottle, Nick had given his tummy a pat and asked, “Does Louis have to make a poopy?”

 

“N-No!” Louis had all but shouted, flustered beyond belief. He didn’t want to talk about poopies with his doms, that was so embarrassing! 

 

“Alright,” Nick had nodded, but Louis didn’t miss the look he had given Harry. Those two seemed to have a lot of silent conversations together, and it made Louis quite uneasy. 

 

Now, Louis was currently sitting in his high chair with a blank piece of paper lying on the tray in front him. He was wearing a red and white striped romper that vaguely reminded him of a candy cane, but Harry had called him ‘as cute as a button’. 

 

There was a special lady coming from the Little Care Service, Louis was informed. She was due late morning, so while Harry and Nick tidied up the house, Louis was given paper and a new pack of bright, thick, colorful crayons. 

 

Louis stared down at the crayons. There was so many of them, and they were all different colors! Red, blue, green, purple, yellow...the list went on endlessly. He studied them a moment longer before sneaking a peek at Harry, who was putting away the breakfast dishes. As if sensing he was being watched, Harry met his gaze, smiling expectantly.

 

“What is it babe?”

 

Louis’ nose wrinkled at the name. “I don’t….What should I draw?”

 

“Anything you want to,” Harry told him. “It doesn’t have to be anything specific, just scribbles. It’ll be perfect no matter what.”

 

Contemplating for a moment longer, Louis finally chose a dark blue. He dragged the sharp tip of the crayon across the paper, feeling a small flip in his tummy as the pretty color contrasted with the white. The tip of the crayon dulled a little, and Louis felt the urge to push down harder, increasing his movements of dragging the blue back and forth. 

 

By the time half the paper was scribbled with a messy blue, the crayon tip was completely flattened. He went for a new green one, creating pretty mint swirls and squiggles over the blue. They could be fish, he decided, in the deep blue sea. 

 

When Louis switched to a red crayon, he marvelled at how pretty and shiny it was, like an apple, or maybe a candy. Instead of using the crayon on the paper, he brought it up to his mouth, sinking his teeth into the top of the crayon. 

 

The Little learned two things. 

 

One, crayons tasted very yucky! Like weird paper wax, not delicious candy at all. Second, crayons were very soft. A chunk broke off into his mouth, sticking to his teeth and assaulting his taste buds. 

 

It had been a stupid decision; Louis wasn’t even sure why he’d done it. He just couldn’t resist the temptation. 

 

“Louis, no!” Harry was suddenly at his side. “We do  _ not _ put crayons in our mouths. Spit it out, please.”

 

Harry’s hand was underneath his chin, cupped and waiting to accept the crayon. It was horribly embarrassing, and Louis immediately conceded by spitting the yucky crayon into the dom’s hand, his eyes welled with tears. 

 

“It’s alright, I’m not mad!” Harry immediately said, realizing that he had spoken sharply. Louis wasn’t crying because of his tone though, he was crying because of the fact that he had tried eating a freaking crayon. What was wrong with him?

 

“Oh Baby, what did you color?” Harry asked, causing Louis to temporarily pause his waterworks. 

 

“I colored the sea,” Louis said, reaching up to wipe at his runny nose. Harry caught his wrist though, and snagged a cloth hanging on the back of the highchair, gently wiping at his nose. 

 

“What a beautiful picture!” Harry praised. “Can I put it up on the fridge so Nick and I can see it all the time?”

 

Put it up on the fridge? Louis looked down at the paper, which he hardly considered a masterpiece. He shrugged a little self consciously. “If you want to…”

 

“Thank you!” Harry kissed his head. “Now, let’s get you down so we can go show the picture to Nick.”

 

* * *

  
  


Miss Gretchan was someone who Louis greatly didn’t like. She’d merely glanced at him from behind her thick wire classes before directing her attention only to Harry and Nick, asking them the most bizarre and obscure questions about him. How much did he speak? How many bowel movements did he make in a day? Did he have a comfort object? Did he crawl, or walk?

 

When Louis interrupted and told the woman that he could answer her just fine, she merely said “Of course dear,” and turned her attention back to the doms. She asked to see the house, and Louis was set on Nick’s hip while the doms showed her around. 

 

She kept asking questions. What time does he go to bed? Does he sleep through the night? How many bottles did they give him in a day? Did the house have city water, or well water? Were they going to send him to a Little Daycare? When was his doctor’s appointment?

 

Unable to put up with her useless drawl, Louis began squirming in an effort to get down. 

 

“I should probably put him down for his nap,” Harry said, realizing it was almost eleven. Louis sent him a dirty glare; even his own doms were talking about him like he was merely a stupid, thoughtless baby. 

 

“Here we go darling, time to go night-nights!” Nick passed Louis over to Harry. Perhaps Louis would have resisted, but right now getting away from this woman seemed like a better option. 

 

Once they were alone in Louis’ room, Harry kissed his temple. “I know it’s no fun, but Miss Gretchen just wants to make sure you’re in a safe and nurturing environment. The sooner we can show her, the less she’ll have to come around.”

 

“I’m not stupid,” Louis said as he was put down on the changing table, his hand unconsciously clenching Harry’s shirt. “She was- I can talk, I’m not…” 

 

“I know that Love,” Harry told him. “You’re our very smart, sweet, little boy.”

 

“It’s scary,” Louis blurted out, stomach feeling uneasy. “I don’t understand things anymore. I’ve never had d-doms or Little things. I don’t know what to do!”

 

Harry had stopped in his motions of changing him. “Listen to me Louis. You don’t have to do  _ anything _ , aside from relax, have fun, and let us take care of you. You’re never going to feel hungry again, or sleep all alone in a gas station, or-or-”

 

It was too much, and Harry leaned down to touch his forehead to the Little’s, letting out a sigh of frustration. He wasn't mad at Louis, gracious no, but he was mad about the fact that he and Nick hadn’t come into Louis life until now. 

 

They had so much to make up for. 

 

Louis deserved every ounce of love they contained. 

 

Every ounce and  _ more _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will include a visit to the psychologist and possibly an emotional break down, so be prepared!
> 
> Any comments or kudos would be much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments on the last chapter, they were absolutely wonderful to read! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Louis wasn’t an idiot, he knew he was being watched. 

 

Mr. Stan was talking with Harry and Nick, but he could feel their eyes on him as he ran the toy police car down the road of the large play mat on the floor. 

 

Dr. Lucas, or Mr. Stan as he told Louis to call him, was young and friendly. Louis had imagined a psychologist to be someone who was old, bald, and wearing a lab coat. This man was the exact opposite.

 

“Do you like Harry and Nick’s house?” Mr. Stan asked as he came over, rolling a fire truck next to Louis’ own car. 

 

“It’s...nice,” Louis said slowly. “There are lots of rooms.”

 

“Ah,” Stan smiled. “It must be fun to go exploring then, right?”

 

Louis glanced up at him. “I guess so.”

 

“Did your old house have a lot of rooms too?”

 

“No,” Louis answered single wordedly. He didn’t want to talk about his dad’s house right now. It was much smaller than Harry and Nick’s. Louis hadn’t even had his own bedroom, he’d had the futon in the study. 

 

Stan seemed to notice his hostility and changed subjects. He asked about trivial things, like his favorite colors, animals, movies, and songs. This man was actually quite easy to talk to, when he wasn’t prying into more personal things. Louis slowly felt himself relax in the room as they moved onto painting. 

 

“I’m going to give you a mission Louis. I want you to draw your family, can you do that for me?”

 

“Like...my mum?” Louis asked quietly, purposely avoiding looking at Nick and Harry. 

 

“Anyone who you think belongs in your family,” Stan told him. “I’m going to draw mine too, see? I’m putting down my wife and our son.”

 

Louis watched Stan paint for a while, but he made no move to paint his own picture. 

 

“What’s wrong Louis? Don’t you feel like painting?”

 

“No,” Louis finally shook his head. “No, I don’t feel like it. Can we play cars again instead?”

 

“Of course we can,” Stan answered, not missing a beat. “Which car do you want this time?”

 

Louis chose the police car again, pretending that Liam was inside it as he rammed the car into the leg of a nearby chair. 

 

“I know that you’re ‘serbing me,” Louis finally announced, immediately going red at his mispronunciation of the word ‘observing’. 

 

“Well, yes, I am. But it’s only because I want to get to know you. Aren’t you observing me as well?”

 

Louis was caught off guard by the question. He supposed that he was observing Mr. Stan, watching his every move and wondering what the purpose of being here was. Harry and Nick were still sitting in chairs across the room, but they were definitely observing him too. From what the Little could surmise, there was a lot of observing going on in general.

 

“I don’t feel like being here anymore,” Louis whispered. “Can we be done ‘serb- er,  _ ob-ser-ving _ ?” 

 

Stan looked at him, something strange and calculating behind his eyes. 

 

“Alright Louis,” He eventually answered. “We can be finished. But we’ll be seeing each other in a few days, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Louis agreed, sighing with relief. He was sent into the waiting room to play with the toys out there while his doms said goodbye to Mr. Stan, and he left the room gladly.

 

* * *

 

“Here’s what I think,” Dr. Lucas said. “Louis is blocking out a lot of his memories. He’s probably not even doing it on purpose. A lot of Littles deal with past trauma this way. One of the negative factors is that anything could trigger him.”

 

“The bath,” Harry blurted out, remembering. “He said...well, he’s ashamed of some of the physical attributes that come with Littles. It was probably his biological dad’s doing.”

 

“From the notes I’ve read from Louis’ file, I would say that he received a lot of emotional abuse from his biological father,” The psychologist agreed. “Louis is very guarded, I could see that as soon as he came in. It won’t be easy getting direct answers from him. Pay close attention, because most of what we’ll want to know will come out unconsciously.”

 

“What do we do in the meantime?” Nick asked. 

 

“Keep him in a routine,” Dr. Lucas said. “He’s very close to regression, that might help a lot with communication. When a Little is in his or her headspace, they can’t hold back thoughts and feelings like other classifications. Everything will be alright in due time.”

 

Harry held his hand out. “Thank you Dr. Lucas. We’ll make sure Louis gets all the love in the world.”

 

“That’s quite obvious,” Dr. Lucas smiled. “Louis is in good hands. Now, I’ll see the three of you again on Thursday.”

 

* * *

 

Harry ran his knuckles in soft circles over Louis’ lower belly after he had changed him into a fresh diaper. “Louis, I really think you have to make a poopy now.”

 

“No,” Louis twisted away from the hand. “I don’t need to.”

 

He did need to. His tummy was full and achy. It made eating dinner very hard, he hadn’t been able to get down more than half of his lunch, which had been mixed peas and carrots with some tater tots. 

 

“Are you scared to go in your diaper, Honey?” Harry buttoned up the crotch of his onesie. “Is that why you won’t go?”

 

Louis grew upset, sucking in his lower lip and gnawing at it with his teeth. “I don’t need to go!”

 

Truthfully, Harry was right on the mark. Going poopy was something done in private. Not only was it disgusting and smelly, but it was also very messy. It would make him much more vulnerable than having a simple wee in his diaper. That was still rather embarrassing, but it was nothing compared to messing his diaper. 

 

He sure as well wasn’t about to just let the two doms wipe his gross, messy bum like he was some invalid. The Little would find a way to go soon, away from the prying eyes of his Parental doms. 

 

* * *

 

Louis looked more like a Little than ever, sitting on the floor of the den. His hair was damp from his bath and combed back neatly. The Little’s blue eyes stared intently at the television screen, which was playing an interactive Little show teaching about words, sounds, and shapes through song. He was absentmindedly sucking on two of his fingers, gripping his polar bear in his other arm. 

 

“Do you think it’s time to introduce this?” Nick whispered, holding up a pacifier. It wasn’t anything too extravagant, just colored green with yellow stripes. They had at least ten pacifiers on hand around the house, but had been waiting for the perfect moment to introduce the soothing device to the Little. 

 

The best method, or at least they hoped so, was to act completely normal about it. 

 

Nick walked over and crouched on his knees next to their little boy. 

 

“Here we go,” The parental dom murmured, taking Louis’ hand from his mouth and replacing it with the soother. Louis startled slightly, blinking down at the new object in his mouth. Instead of spitting it out like they feared, he gave it a few experimental sucks. Once he determined that it was nothing of a threat, he glanced back at the TV, continuing to suck rhythmically. 

 

“I think we can allow a few extra minutes of television,” Harry said as Nick returned back to his side. “He looks too cute to disturb right now.”

 

Nick had to agree. Louis was beyond adorable, in his puffy diaper, pale yellow baby gown, and new pacifier. The gated fireplace was on, keeping the room toasty and warm. 

 

“He didn’t eat much of his dinner tonight,” Harry worriedly acknowledged. 

 

“That’s a problem we’re going to fix,” Nick informed him. “He’s holding it in deliberately. I know it sucks babe, but he’s not going to go unless he’s made to. If it gets too bad, he’ll be sick.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry gazed at their Little. “What do you suggest?”

 

“Nothing too drastic, no medicine or anything. A nice bottle of prune juice will help him go the natural, healthy way.”

 

Harry smiled. “That might work. You can be the one to give him the bottle though; he won’t like the taste at all.”

 

“I’ll go get it ready now,” Nick decided. “Why don’t you work on prying the baby away from the telly?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Look honey, we’re going to read a fun book tonight!” Nick announced as the evening progressed. Louis was slowly getting used to this nightly routine. There was dinner, a bath every other night, play or television time, and then a story and bottle before bed. 

 

Tonight Louis was going to sleep in his nursery crib, not in the bassinet. It was exciting, thinking about his crib. He’d napped in it a few times, but never for an entire night. He would also get time to himself, out of sight from the parental doms.

 

Nick was holding Louis in his lap on the couch downstairs, a bottle ready in his hand. Harry sat next to them, holding a large book with a kitty on the front. It was called  _ The Wish Cat _ , Harry told him as he started reading.

 

The bottle tip was pressed to his lips. Louis unconsciously began sucking until an unfamiliar taste hit his tongue...sort of like fruit, but not sweet at all! He wrinkled his nose and jerked his face away at the unpleasantness. This was not the familiar soothing formula that he was beginning to look forward to. 

 

“Louis, let’s drink all of our bottle, okay?” Nick said, bringing it back to his lips. 

 

Louis resisted. “Want milk!”

 

“You can have a little bit of milk after you drink your juice,” Harry butted in to compromise. “It’s very good for you!”

 

“Just drink half of your juice,” Nick agreed with Harry’s method of using persuasion. “Please, sweetheart? Can you be a good little boy for us and drink your juice?”

 

Louis went still at the gentle plea, and Nick used it as his opportunity to push the bottle between those soft pink lips. He started sucking again, though not as enthusiastically as he did with his milk and formula. He dearly hoped that the juice was a one time thing.

 

“That’s our good little boy!” Harry praised, kissing his forehead in endearment. He started reading the book aloud again, and Nick held Louis comfortably while encouraging him to finish drinking every so often. 

 

When it was halfway gone, as promised Louis got to have a quarter bottle of milk before his teeth were brushed. Louis had to admit that he was admiring the doms a little more than he had been in the beginning. They had kept all of their promises so far, which really said a lot. 

 

“Are you ready to sleep in your nursery, Lovely?”

 

“Mmmh,” Louis nodded, his lips forming a small smile behind his pacifier. 

 

Harry laid Louis down on his back in the crib, bringing up the sidebar and closing him in. The Little wriggled a little as he settled into the soft mattress. 

 

“Can you blow a night-night kissie to me and Nicky?”

 

A night-night kissie, how absurd was what? It was funny though, Louis had to admit. Harry and Nick were so amusing. But they both looked so hopeful and loving, so the Little decided to indulge them. He tapped his palm against his pacifier and then held it out. 

 

Their smiles made it worth it. 

 

“Thank you Love!” Nick reached down to give his tummy a pat. “You be a good little boy and go night-nights.”

 

* * *

 

_ Louis sat at the table, gnawing on the end of his pencil as he tried to solve the sheet of math homework set before him. It was due today, but last night had been rough, so it was mostly still incomplete. _

 

_ “Why the fuck is my couch covered in piss?” _

 

_ The teen felt the color drain from his face. It was rare that his dad woke this early. Louis had wet the couch in his sleep last night. He had a towel covering the cushion, and had been hoping to leave for school before his dad awoke.  _

 

_ His dad stormed into the kitchen, stomping past Louis so that he could get a glass of water.  _

 

_ “That’s the third night this week. You’re a human, not a goddamn dog,” His dad took a bottle of pain pills and shook some into his hand. “I can’t deal with this shit. It better be clean by tonight, you hear?” _

_ Louis was too ashamed to speak, merely watching at his dad downed the pills with a gulp of water.  _

 

_ “Pathetic,” The man shook his head in disgust. “Answer me, dumbass, you’re not deaf.” _

 

_ “Sorry,” Louis apologized, looking at the ground. He yelped in surprise when his face was doused in cold liquid. His dad dumped the now empty cup in the sink, angrily muttering about hangovers and work as he left the room. _

 

Louis was driven awake by a sharp discomfort in his stomach. He felt the overwhelming urge to go to the bathroom, effective immediately. The Little tried to move into a sitting position, but it was obvious that any movement would send an unwilling release. 

 

For a brief moment, Louis actually considered just giving up and using his stupid diaper. But then he thought of the humiliation that would come with that option. Why did it feel so bad? Had something he’d eaten disagreed, or was this the consequence of holding it in?

 

The sharp pains were honestly a little bit scary. Louis had to bite his lip tightly and tighten his abdomen to both stay quiet and not use his diaper. 

 

There was no way to tell how much time has passed, but Louis spent the coming minutes in agony as the discomfort came and went in waves. Finally he was unable to stop the whimpers that escaped his throat, pacifier falling out of his mouth. 

 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Harry asked as he came into the room, Nick not far behind. 

 

“Tummy,” Louis managed to say. “I need to- it hurts!”

 

“Oh baby,” The dom unlatched the crib. “It’s okay love, you’ll feel so much better when you go. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, it’s completely normal Lovie, I promise.”

 

“Come here love,” Nick acted, leaning down to pick Louis up from the crib. 

 

“No!” Louis shrieked in protest. Unfortunately it was too late. The feeling of being touched and moved was too much. The Little could no longer hold in his waste, and he broke down into sobs at the feeling of it spilling into his diaper. 

 

Harry and Nick were both speaking to him, but Louis paid their voices no attention. He kicked and flailed his limbs at he was carried over to the changing table, screaming incoherently. They couldn’t change him, they couldn’t! 

 

Nick caught his wrists as he feebly hit at them. “Louis, we’re going to be as quick as possible.”

 

Louis wasn’t exactly strong enough to fight back. He finally lay still on the table, petrified as his diaper was opened and his shameful mess was revealed. 

 

_ ‘Pathetic’ _ , he could hear that familiar voice in his head. 

 

“Louis, remember reading Mother Goose this morning?” Nick’s voice rang out again, and god it sounded so much more lighthearted, so warm compared to the other voice. “ _ Little Jack Horner, sat in a corner, eating some Christmas pie. He stuck in his thumb, pulled out a plum, and said that a good boy am I! _ Do you remember that poem, Love?”

 

Yes, Louis did remember that poem. His cries quieted a little, teary blue eyes gazing up at the tall dom. 

 

“Let’s do another,” Nick said, and began to recount the poem of Humpty Dumpty. Louis listened to the funny little rhymes, flinching every so often at the wet wipe running smoothly over his bottom. 

 

Finally, when Nick finished the ‘Cow over the Moon poem, Harry had finished, taping up the new clean diaper securely.

 

“All done!” Harry announced. “You were so, so good baby!”

 

Louis sighed in relief when he was lifted from the dreaded changing table. He suddenly felt exhausted, resting his head against Harry’s shoulder as he was cooed to and praised. Up and down, he was gently bounced, and a hand circled his back.

 

The Little was too tired to realize that he was brought back to the bassinet, rather than the crib.

 

* * *

 

The following day was spent as a quiet one. Louis was very tense from the night before, but he complied with both the doms all morning. While Nick tended to some paperwork in his office, Harry decided to make cookies with their baby. He’d pulled the highchair up to the table, settling Louis in it and giving him a big ball of cookie dough to shape and play with. 

 

“I need to ask a question,” Louis said, eyes downcast as he continued to roll with the ball of cookie dough in his hands. 

 

“You can ask me anything Lou,” Harry told him, putting his own dough aside to give the Little his full undivided attention. 

 

“My dad, the one from before...he was my dad, but he  _ wasn’t _ my dad. Or- Or maybe he didn’t  _ want _ to be my dad.”

 

“Louis, I want you to look at me please,” Harry said, waiting until his baby’s eyes looked back at him. “That man was not your dad. A dad is someone loving and protecting. You were supposed to be taken care of, and you don’t know how sorry I am that you were neglected of that. Things are different now. You have my word on that.”

 

“You and Nick are- You’re my new dads?”

 

“We’re your new  _ daddies _ ,” Harry corrected. “That’s our role in your life from now on. Nick and I will love, cherish, pamper, and care for you, forever and always. Our goal is your happiness, it’s as simple as that.”

 

“So you’re my daddy, not my dad,” Louis mumbled, more to himself than the dom. 

 

“That’s right,” Harry nodded, brushing a bit of flour from Louis’ hair. “Just like how you’re our baby. It’s a two-way role, my love.”

 

Louis was silent for a moment, before smiling and promptly sinking his teeth into the cookie dough ball like it was an apple. Harry let out a cackle of surprise, but copied Louis by taking a bite of his own. 

  
  


* * *

 

“Louis, were you trying to take the stairs by yourself?”

 

“No,” Louis immediately replied, cheeks flushed as he was caught in an obvious lie. Nick obviously knew it too, but he reached down and promptly picked the smaller male up.

 

“Good,” Nick said, settling the Little against his hip. “Because we both know that one of our house rules is not using the stairs alone, right?”

 

“I know,” Louis figeted. “Can I go play in my nursery?”

 

“Yes you may,” Nick said. “But next time you try sneaking upstairs by yourself, you’ll be having quiet time instead. Alright?”

 

“Yes,” Louis sighed, resting his head in the crook of Nick’s shoulder in resignation as he was taken upstairs. He had to admit that being carried around was slowly turning into a comfort rather than a nuisance. 

 

Nick put him down in the nursery bedroom. “You stay in here and play, alright? The monitor is on, so just call if you want us. It’s almost lunchtime anyway, though.”

 

Now that he had a few minutes alone, Louis decided to explore his room a little more. 

 

He found a lot of different toys in the bin.

 

Where was a bin of blocks, the ones that he’d built a tower with the other day. There was also a tub filled with cars, trains, and trucks. A toy barn was tucked into a corner, something that definitely looked fun to play with. 

 

An arts and crafts bin caught his eye. There was playdough, glitter, paints, and crayons, among other things. Unfortunately most of them were still packaged, and Louis had trouble opening things. 

 

He went for the crayons, mostly due to the fact that they were easy to use. There was no paper, but Louis still took all of the crayons out, marveling at the pretty colors and soft waxy texture.

 

Louis then did something stupid, except it didn’t feel stupid at the time. He gripped a red crayon tightly in his hand and ran it lightly down the blank blue wall of the nursery. The feeling gave him such a thrill, working the blank canvas of the wall.

 

The red looked so beautiful against the blue! It reminded Louis of Spider Man, as his costume was red and blue. With his favorite superhero in mind, Louis began the intricate designs of a web, and then moved onto other patterns stuck in his brain. 

 

He looked back to admire his work. The entire wall looked absolutely beautiful, and it was all thanks to him! There were webs, swirls, zagged lines, and pretty shapes. To be honest, it was the best thing he had done in awhile. 

 

Louis could hear Nick and Harry coming toward his room, likely to get him for lunch. A giggle bubbled up through his lips as he traced a finger over the new colors. He needed to show off his hard work!

 

“Dada, Papa, I colored!” He squealed as they entered the room, gripping several crayons in each hand. 

 

“You- oh!” Nick eyes were wide as he surveyed the scene, his expression mirroring Harry’s. 

 

Louis was watching them with wide and innocent eyes, excited beyond belief as he looked at them expectantly. Just observing at his demeanor and attitude alone made it quite obvious. 

 

Louis was regressed. 

 

The moment that parental doms acted during the first regression was vital. If they reacted negatively, it might drive Louis out of his headspace, or even worse, cause him to fear them while in it. If they reacted positively, Louis would more than likely stay regressed, and he would form a crucial part of their bond together.

 

“You sure did!” Harry gushed, stepping further into the room. “Oh Baby, just look at all those pretty colors! What a sweet, talented little boy you are!”

 

“He most certainly is!” Nick rapidly agreed, lifting the Little into his arms. Louis looked absolutely thrilled, dropping a few of his crayons in favor of gripping Nick’s shirt with one hand. 

 

Harry and Nick gazed at one another, each wearing expressions of pure adoration as they realized that Louis had called them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't already know, if you ever want to say hi or discuss my fics, feel free to visit me on Tumblr:
> 
> bashfulbabybottlepop.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely devastated with Jay’s death, and am in tears as I write this. My main account is shut down temporarily (this is my secondary account). I have not yet decided to put this account on hold as well. I certainly won’t be writing anything dark for awhile, as we’ve all had enough dark in our lives right now. Louis put on a brilliant performance, and I cannot be any more proud of him than I am now. He’s surrounded by love, and for that I am thankful. I might not post anything else for awhile, so I apologize in advance, but we shall see. 
> 
> Rest in peace Johannah, fly high with the angels, I know you’re looking down on your children right now with pure pride.

Both Harry and Nick were familiar with the drastic change in a Little once he or she was regressed, but it was still shocking to witness it firsthand with their own baby. It had been over twenty four hours now, which was almost a solid guarantee that the headspace would hold for a long time. 

 

Right now Harry was testing the extent of the headspace, to better gather what age Louis had regressed to and how his cognitive development skills were coming along. 

 

“Louis, can you show me where B is?” Harry asked, setting out three different blocks on the carpet. 

 

Louis was still for a moment as he studied the blocks. 

 

“Pretty,” He made a grab for the bright red block which contained a C, shoving the corner of the thick block into his mouth and gnawing on it. 

 

“He’s really little,” Nick noted, gently prying the block from the baby’s mouth and offering him a soother instead. Louis accepted it into his mouth, but he still reached out for the block that Nick now held. “How old do you reckon he is?”

 

Harry tapped Louis’ nose. “It’s hard to tell. I’d gauge between one or one and a half?” 

 

It was hard to estimate the exact regression age of a Little. Their ages were a bit different than physical, biological infants. From what Harry could see so far, Louis was still able to communicate verbally, but his thoughts and actions ventured toward the very young age group. 

 

“No Dada,” Louis giggled. “Sev’teen!”

 

Harry beamed at his new name. He and Nick were still on a bit of a happy high at Louis’ acceptance of their roles in his life. 

 

“Who’s my sweet, happy boy?” Harry sang, picking Louis up in his arms. “Such a good little baby, yeah? You’re our best little boy!”

 

The little hummed in content, and then Harry felt a sudden warmth from where his hand was resting on Louis’ diapered bum. “Someone needs a change!”

 

Louis was focused on grabbing Harry’s long curls, but he continued to smile as he was carried to the changing table. Nick had to help pry Louis’ hands from Harry’s hair, but soon they had him comfortable while Harry began to change him. 

 

“This really is great,” Harry said. “We’re well on our way to being a proper happy family, aren’t we?”

 

“We most certainly are,” Nick agreed, leaning down to give Louis tummy kisses. 

 

* * *

 

Nick and Harry didn’t have any previous medical files for Louis; Liam was looking into it, but from what he could guess Louis hadn’t had a physical since he’d presented as a Little. Little Care Services requested that Louis have regular check ups throughout the first year, starting at two weeks apart and then eventually moving to two months apart. They had been referred to a nearby clinic to see Dr. Cross, an older doctor in his sixties who specialized in Littles, and were at the appointment now. 

 

Louis had been a very good boy so far, both during the car ride and in the waiting room. He was mesmerized by the waiting room, taking Nick’s hand and tugging him over to see the fish tank and then to explore the bin of toys in the corner. 

 

Meanwhile Harry filled out Louis’ paperwork. There were a lot of questions Harry was unsure about, such as Louis’ family medical history, but he did his best. 

 

“Louis Tomlinson?” A young woman dressed in scrubs came in through a door. “We’re ready to see him now.”

 

Harry and Nick led Louis to follow the nurse, who led them into a hallway with a scale and height measuring device. 

 

“My name’s Denise, I’ll be getting you ready to see the doctor. Now Sweetheart, we’re going to take off your shoes and then you’ll step onto the scale and stay still, can you do that for me?”

 

“Yeah,” Louis smiled sweetly at the nurse as Nick bent down to undo his velcro shoes. 

 

Nick helped him onto the scale once his shoes were off, and Louis stood still just like the nurse had asked for him. 

 

“Hmm...99.7,” She muttered, writing it down. Harry and Nick looked at one another knowingly. There was a reason their poor baby was so skinny, and it was something that they were hoping to fix. 

 

Next came the measuring of his height, and Louis was once again as good as gold as he stood against the wall. He did try to look up once, to see what Denise was doing, but that was all. 

 

“He just reaches five foot four,” The nurse informed them, marking it down on his chart. They followed her into the empty examination room. “The doctor will be in shortly. Good luck Louis!”

 

Louis looked around the room for a moment, and then pointed to the box of latex gloves connected to the wall. “Dada, what’s that?”

 

“Those are special doctor gloves,” Harry told him. “Or balloons, sometimes.”

 

Nick snorted as Louis gasped in awe. “Better blow up a glove, Haz.”

 

While Harry went about trying to blow up a glove, Nick picked Louis up and seated them both in one of the chairs, kissing the baby’s temple. “When we’re done here, we’ll go do something fun. What’s your favorite kind of ice cream?”

 

“No ice cream,” Louis said, shaking his head. “Pink drink!”

 

“A smoothie?” Nick asked, and Louis nodded gleefully. “Do you mean strawberry flavored?”

 

“No, pink!” The Little corrected him, and Nick grinned and kissed his head again. “Oh, I see. We can get you a pink smoothie on the way back, and then stop at the park to see the duckies. Does that sound good?”

 

Louis clapped his hands. “Yes Papa, wan’ duckies.”

 

Harry was having trouble getting the balloon the stay blown up, but luckily he was saved from the arrival of the doctor, who knocked lightly on the door before entering. 

 

“Hello gentlemen,” He greeted Nick and Harry, notes in his hands. “I presume you’re both Louis’ parental doms?”

 

“That’s right,” Nick answered. “We have been for a little over two weeks.”

 

“And he’s regressed now?”

 

“Yes, just two days ago. He hadn’t left his headspace once.”

 

“Good, good,” Dr. Cross said, but then frowned as he read the nurse’s notes. “He’s underweight. A Little his age should be around 115 to 120 pounds.”

 

“We’ve noticed,” Harry said worriedly. “We’ve been following the standard meal plan for Littles, two solid meals and five to six bottles, three of them usually filled with formula.”

“I’d like to see him gain at least ten pounds, so I’m going to write instructions for a temporary new diet, until he starts gaining properly again.”

 

When the doctor finished writing, he passed the new dietary plan to Harry, who quickly glanced it over. Louis was to have two solid meals, one pureed meal, four bottles of formula, and two bottles of water a day, with a special type of vitamin tablet dissolved inside. 

 

“Hello there Louis,” The doctor finally turned his attention to the Little, who had been watching his curiously. “My name is Dr. Cross, and today you get to be a lucky boy and get a check up.”

 

Louis looked a little confused, and rightly so. He looked to his parental doms to help, and Harry smiled encouragingly. “Dr. Cross is going to make sure you’re nice and healthy!”

 

“I’m not sick Dada,” The Little giggled, hopping off Nick’s lap. 

 

“This is to make sure you stay healthy,” Dr. Cross explain. “Now, how about you have one of your daddies help you onto the examination table? You can also take off shirt and trousers beforehand. ”

 

Harry helped Louis out of his clothes, leaving only his diaper on, and then he lifted him onto the soft table that was covered in white paper. 

 

“Alright Louis, do you see my special flashlight? I’m going to look inside your mouth, ears, and then nose. Can you open wide and say ‘ahhh’ for me? Stick that pink tongue out please.”

 

Louis was still giggling through the entire process, especially when the instrument went to look in his nose. “Ewie, that’s yucky!”

 

“I think your nose is lovely,” The doctor replied. “I can see all the way to your brain!”

 

Louis looked in awe, while Harry and Nick chuckled softly to each other. 

 

When the doctor was finished listening to Louis’ heartbeat and taking him temperature, he then moved onto reflexes. Louis was startled at the reaction his leg gave when his knee was tapped, and gave a small whimper.

 

“Very good reflexes, you must be very good at sports.” The doctor’s words relaxed the Little. 

 

When he was done with everything, Dr. Cross discussed some things with the doms. 

 

“His language skills are still very competent. He can understand what we’re saying just fine, and he can still speak most words and even full sentences without any problems.” 

 

“Will that change?” Nick asked curiously. 

 

“It really depends on the little. Only time will tell. What’s different now is the way he’s processing information. Louis is still in there, but in a headspace, Little Louis has most control over the brain. He’s not going to withhold any feelings or emotions from you.”

 

Harry was listening intently, but he was also trying to keep Louis entertained by playing patty-cake with him. 

 

The doctor wrote something down. “Judging from this visit alone, I’m going to put Louis down at fifteen months. This is subject to change, because like language, only time will tell.”

 

They were now almost done, but there was one thing left to do. 

 

“Now, from his lack of records it appears that he hasn’t had any of the vaccines that are essential for Littles. Two boosters, an influenza, and a tetanus vaccine should be given. We can do one booster and the tetanus one today, and the other two in a follow up appointment two weeks from now.”

 

Harry looked at Nick in mild alarm; they both knew that Louis would probably need vaccines, but they still weren’t looking forward to it. The fact that Louis was so innocently oblivious as to what was about to happen made it even more awful. 

 

“Alrighty then, so how are we going to do this?” Harry asked. “I don’t really think Lou is going to like it too much.”

 

“I’ve never met a little who does,” The doctor said. “We’ll do the tetanus in his right arm, and the booster in his rear.”

 

Nick frowned. “What, in his bum? Why there?”

 

“It’s one of the best vaccination spots for littles. I could do his thigh, but that would hurt much more.”

 

“Papa!” Louis poked at the crinkly paper and giggled, causing Nick to smile softly at him. “Oh, I suppose it’s fine then, I’d rather not have him be in any more pain than necessary.”

 

“Alright, here’s how we’re going to do this. We’re going to flip Louis onto his belly. One of you can talk to him and do anything to distract him. The other will be ready to hold him still if he starts flailing or struggling. I’ll be as quick as possible. Afterwards one of you can hold him and I’ll do the other in his arm.”

 

Harry of course volunteered to do the distracting. Once Louis was on the table belly-down, he stayed in sight of the little and encouraged him to sing the newest nursery rhymes they’d read from Mother Goose. Nick stood by the doctor and rubbed Louis’ back, watching the physician ready the vaccination. 

 

“Little Miss Muffet, sat on a tuffet,” Harry began, and Louis pitched in what he could remember. The doctor pulled Louis’ diaper down enough to expose his pale little bum, smooth and soft from his bath and lotion routine. 

 

“Just a little poke Louis,” Dr. Cross said, and then he injected the vaccine. 

 

Louis turned from a happy, giggling Little into a hysterical and alarmed one in less than two seconds. He let out a loud shriek, and Nick had to keep him still for a moment until the doctor was finished. 

 

Luckily it was quick. “There, done!” 

 

Louis was devastated, wailing at the top of his lungs as Harry scooped him up, kissing his temple and whispering comfortingly to him. Nick rubbed soothing circles on their baby’s bare bum until the doctor put a plaster over it. 

 

“Just one more, and then it’ll be all over with.”

 

Louis was still having a pretty good cry, but he was still enough for the doctor to administer the second vaccination. Louis hardly even noticed this one, too overwhelmed from the first one, but his crying did pick up a little. 

 

“Look baby, we’re all done! We can go home now.”

 

“It was nice meeting you Louis,” Dr. Cross said with a smile. Louis buried his face into Harry’s neck, refusing to look at the man who had been so mean to him. His doms thanked the doctor, and soon they were out of the physical room. 

 

After they made a follow up appointment for two weeks later, the receptionist offered Louis a tin filled with stickers. Still sniffling, his nose running and eyes red and watery, Louis grew curious and inspected the tin. After digging around, he pulled out one with Spiderman on it. 

 

“Good choice Love,” Nick told him. “Would you like me to stick it on your shirt?”

 

“Nooo,” Louis shook his head, looking thoughtfully down at his sticker. “My crib?”

 

The daddies winced a little at the thought of a sticker getting stuck to much good quality wood, but they would do anything for their Little’s happiness. “Of course Darling.”

 

Soon they were in the car, and as promised, they stopped in a drive through and ordered Louis a Little-sized ‘pink’ strawberry smoothie. Louis took only three sips before offering it to Harry, asking for his paci instead. 

 

Due to Louis falling asleep two minutes later, the couple decided that it would be best to skip the ducks and go tomorrow instead. 

 

Nick held the wheel with one hand and held Harry’s hand with his other. He glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled at their perfect, happy, gorgeous sleeping baby. 

 

Things were only getting better. 


End file.
